Storms
by silentreaper06
Summary: Sam was always afraid of storms. Wincest.


**AN: So, the Supernatural season 6 premier was yesterday. I liked how Sam and Dean's grandfather came back, but the others were just a bit random. Eh, that really has nothing to do with the story...**

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean are not mine, they are Kripke's.**

**Warning: PWP, Wincest**

**

* * *

**

Sam was always afraid of storms, ever since he was three. He still remembered that day like it was yesterday. A demon had gotten into their house when a seven-year-old Dean had walked out to unpack the car with their dad. It was dark and stormy outside, so they were trying to get everything in fast so they could salt the windows and door of their latest motel room. He came straight for Sam. Once their dad had gotten the demon taken care of, Dean rushed in to comfort his brother, holding the small, shaking boy until he stopped crying, even after John had left to go after details for the case.

Ever since then, if there was a storm at night, Sam would wake his brother up, crying his eyes out, and Dean would hold his brother until he was calm again. One particular incident happened when Sam was thirteen and Dean was seventeen. There hadn't been a stormy night with them for a while, but there was one that night. John was off working on a werewolf case.

One loud thunder crack woke Dean with a start, and that's when he heard it: Sam's sobbing. "Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam continued crying, and Dean walked over to Sam's bed. "Sam, are you ok?"

"Dean?" Sam asked, turning around to face his brother. Dean saw the tears in Sam's eyes, even through the darkness.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Dean asked.

"I wanted... I thought I could get through it on my own... but I'm such a baby..."

"Hey, don't talk like that." Dean scooped his brother into his arms and held him close.

"But I still cry at storms, and I'm thirteen. Rich said that anyone who does that is a baby."

"That same Rich who tried to beat you up in the bathroom?" Sam nodded, and Dean said, "That guy's an idiot." He stroked his brother's back and continued speaking. "Those guys didn't go through what you did, and they don't know what it can do to you. So you don't listen to Rich, okay?"

"Thanks, big brother."

"Any time, little bro."

Sam had gotten better by the time he went to college. Only the really big storms got him worked up. Luckily, none of them were around Jessica, but Sam still wished he had Dean there with him. When they started working cases together again, Sam was glad he had his source of comfort back.

One night, Dean got woken up by a bright flash of lightning, followed by a huge thunder blast, followed by a sobbing Sam. Dean immediately jumped out of his bed and into Sam's, pulling his brother into his arms. "It's okay, Sammy. I've got you."

Sam clinged onto Dean's shirt, still sobbing immensely. Dean stroked Sam's back, keeping his brother close. "Dean," Sam said after a while.

"You good, Sammy?"

"I think so." Sam slowly slipped out of Dean's arms, and lightning flashed again, driving Sam back into his brother's arms. It looked like the storm would last all night. Then, Dean had a crazy idea. He tilted Sam's head up and kissed him. At the first touch of their lips, Sam pulled back. "Dean, wh-what are you doing?"

"I figured if I couldn't stop the storm, I might as well distract you from it," Dean said.

"By kissing me?"

"It worked, didn't it?" Sam had to admit, it did work... until another crack of thunder, that is. "I... I think I need another distraction, Dean."

Dean smirked and said, "My pleasure." Dean kissed Sam, pressing his lips firmly to his brother's. Sam kissed back, gripping Dean's shirt to pull him in closer. Both boys knew where this was headed, and neither of them cared.

Dean lifted Sam's shirt over his head, breaking their kiss for a few minutes, only to pull his off too. Their lips reattached, and Dean's hands were everywhere on Sam's body. In his hair, on his chest, on his lower back, every inch of skin Dean could get at, he did.

Sam settled his hands on Dean's shoulders, keeping his brother close. He needed that, to know that _Dean_ was doing this to him. It felt unreal, as if he was dreaming. But as Dean's hand snaked its way into Sam's sweatpants, Sam knew that this was no dream.

Dean pawed at Sam's erection through his boxers, loving the sounds his little brother made. When they broke apart, Dean removed his hand from Sam's pants and said, "Lose the extra layers and wait here for a second." Dean got up and rooted through his duffel bag, taking off his pants and underwear in the process. Once he found what he was looking for, he held up the small tube and walked over to Sam, who looked way too fucking beautiful naked with his legs spread open. Dean settled in between Sam's legs, and Dean asked, "You sure you want to do this, Sammy?"

"You're asking me this now, Dean?" Sam asked with a slight hint of humor in his voice.

"I just don't want you to do something you don't want to, okay?"

Sam kissed Dean and said, "I want this, Dean."

"Okay, Sammy boy." Dean slicked up three fingers with lube and slipped one inside of Sam. The younger Winchester scrunched his face up in pain, but gave Dean the okay to move on. Dean stuck another finger in, and Sam started gasping in pain. _Fuck,_ it hurt, but then Dean hit that spot inside him that made it all better, and Sam cried out in pleasure. Dean stretched his baby brother, sticking a third finger in, and Sam said, "Dean, I'm ready."

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure." Dean removed his fingers and coated his dick with lube. He positioned himself at his brother's entrance before slipping inside, stopping once he was inside. Dean could tell he was hurting his brother, but he knew he could lessen his pain by waiting a bit. Sam relaxed a bit, and when he was ready, he said, "Dean, move."

Dean obeyed, slipping out and shoving right back in, unintentionally hitting Sam's sweet spot. "_Dean_!" Sam cried out. Dean smirked and hit that spot again and again as he continued to fuck his little brother. Sam lost it, coming between their chests. Dean was driven over the edge only seconds later, filling Sam's abused hole with his seed.

Dean pulled out of Sam and moved so he was next to him. Sam looked outside and said, "Storm stopped."

Dean looked where Sam's eyes were pointed and laughed. "Guess it did."

Sam laughed with him for a few seconds before looking into Dean's eyes. "Thanks, big brother."

Dean kissed Sam's forehead before saying, "Any time, little bro."


End file.
